Njel wants to be a Sky Pirate
by xxcaty
Summary: Njel is Fran and Balthier's 6 year old daughter. She's a Viera duh xD that dreams of being a sky pirate, just like her parents. [Njel's POV]
1. Chapter 1

**Njel wants to be a Sky Pirate**

**Summary: **Njel is Fran and Balthier's 6 year old daughter. She's a Viera (duh xD) that dreams of being a sky pirate, just like her parents. [Njel's POV

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy XII or any other Final Fantasy game. But I do own Njel, because I made her up XD.

**A/N: **Yes, this is a bit Mary-Sue, but I've seen fics much more Mary-Sued than this one. Please be kind, flamers:P

**- - -**

I was at aunt Jote's house. Mommy and Daddy said that they would be gone for a while, because they had to go on with their 'Sky Pirate life'. I've always wondered what sky pirates do. Daddy once told me that they just go around the blue skies and sometimes they steal. I asked him what that was, and he answered _"Well Njel, that's what pirates do. It's bad, so me and Fran, I mean, your mommy don't do it since you were born." _I am 6 years old, so I don't understand daddy's words that well. I think pirates is something related to thieves. Thieves take things that don't belong to them. But I'm happy that mommy and daddy don't do it anymore.

Aunt Jote says that my mommy left the Village because she wanted freedom. Does that mean that beeing a sky pirate is beeing free? How does that feel? I have to ask Mommy when she gets back.

Aunt Mjrn is funnier than aunt Jote. Mjrn is always up for a walk around the Village, or just to play with me. She always tells me that she wants to be like my Mommy. _"This village is boring. I wish I could be free like your Mother." _I listen to her words, and I imagine myself in a big airship, soaring on the blue skies.

The _Strahl_. It's the name of Mommy and Daddy's airship. They showed it to me once, but I couldn't board it. _"Sorry my dear, you are too young to do so." _Mommy told me. _"Don't worry princess, when you're old enough, I'll even let you have it." _my Daddy said. I was very happy, but I would have to wait very long until that day would come.

Anyways, aunt Jote is the 'Elder'. The Elder is the leader of Eruyt Village. _"It looks like an easy task, but it is not." _she complains, whenever the creatures of Golmore Jungle steal the village's fruit. She has Wood-Warders guarding the entrance to her house. By the looks of it, she is very important to the village. Well of course, after all, she's the Elder.

_"Your Mother left the village to be free. Viera who leave this village are not welcome anymore." _aunt Jote explains. I've been in this village for my 6 years, or shall I say, my entire life. I sometimes ask _"Aunt Jote, will I be welcome?" _and aunt Jote turns around and says _"I'm going for a walk, do you want to come?" _or _"I have work to do, my dear." _Let's say, she changes the subject. Though I'd really like to know my answer.

Well, I guess aunt Mjrn is right. There isn't much to do here in the Village, but the outside world is probably very dangerous. I would like to go with the other Viera to get the fruit, probably it would be more fun, but aunt Jote doesn't let me.

One time, I woke up at 6AM just to go, without aunt Jote noticing. Unfortunately, the Wood-Warders caught me.

I really don't know what I will choose for my future... stay in this boring village for the rest of my life and get to see my aunts, or go board an airship as a Sky Pirate, free to go where I will like my Mommy and Daddy?

I think I'd rather choose to be a Sky Pirate. That will be a day, that I will never forget. I will finally know, what Mommy and Daddy feel when they both board the _Strahl._

**A/N: **If you liked the story, and want me to continue it, write a request saying that you want me to. Maybe I will ;P


	2. Chapter 2

**Njel wants to be a Sky Pirate**

**Summary: **Njel is Fran and Balthier's 6 year old daughter. She's a Viera (duh xD) that dreams of being a sky pirate, just like her parents. [Njel's POV

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy XII or any other Final Fantasy game. But I do own Njel, because I made her up XD.

**A/N: **Yes, this is a bit Mary-Sue, but I've seen fics much more Mary-Sued than this one. Please be kind, flamers!

**- - -**

Mommy and Daddy came back, but they've only been over for one night. _"Mommy, Daddy, I want to go with you!" _I cried when they were about to leave the village. _"Sorry Njel, you will have to stay with your aunts." _Mommy told me, grabbed Daddy's hand and ran away, knowing that I wouldn't let go of her leg until she accepted. Aunt Jote put her hand on my shoulder, and looked deep into my eyes. I didn't know what that meant.

As I walked to aunt Jote's house, the Wood-Warders looked at me, but still with their serious face, that they have all the time.

**Four years later...**

These four years have passed very quickly. I am now 10 years old. Yes, Mom and Dad visit me every now and then. Aunt Jote finally lets me go around the village, without anyone looking after me.

Every morning, I help the Viera getting some fruit, though I still have to practice more. The baskets are so heavy!

But I am so tired of doing the same things everyday! So, one night, I escaped from the Village. No one was awake, not even the Wood-Warders. I took a bow that Mom gave me, she said it would protect me from evil. I think it will. There are many fiends in Golmore Jungle. I also got some potions and supplies from a drawer at aunt Jote's house.

As I entered the Jungle, a Malboro started attacking me. I shot an arrow at it, but it didn't seem to do much damage, so I decided to run away. I walked the whole night, through a path that was safer; only a few fiends attacked me.

I finally arrived at Salikawood. I leaned on a tree, thinking of what I should do. I covered my face with my hands and started crying. I realized that running away had been a big mistake.

_"Njel, is that you?" _I heard from behind. It was aunt Mjrn! I ran to her and hugged her. _"Aunt Mjrn, thank Goodness you're here! How did you know that I ran away?" _I asked. _"The Wood told me, Njel. The Wood never lies." _she smiled. _"Can we go back to the Village?"_ I asked. _"Of course. Just tell me why you ran away." "Didn't the Wood tell you?" "No, sweetheart. Please tell me what happened."_

I sat on a stump of a tree, sighed, and explained: _"Aunt Mjrn, the village is boring. I would like to be free like my parents, that's why I ran away." "Then you would leave us." _Aunt Mjrn said. I stood up and crossed my arms. _"That is the problem! Aunt Jote says that Viera who leave the Village are not welcome anymore. But if I become a Sky Pirate, I won't be able to visit you and aunt Jote!" _I sighed again. _"Oh and by the way, aunt, if the Viera who leave the Village are not welcome anymore, why are you here?" _Aunt Mjrn looked to the horizon full of green trees. _"We are going to have a conversation with your aunt." _She grabbed my hand and we walked back to the Village.

In Golmore Jungle, three Malboros attacked us. I didn't know how to fight yet, and I thought that aunt Mjrn could handle them. But I was wrong. She fell on the floor, almost dead.

I was really scared, but the Malboros, instead of attacking me, they continued attacking my aunt untill she was really dead.

_"HEY! You leave my aunt alone!" _I shouted. I was very angry at the Malboros. I got ten arrows and shot them all at the three Malboros. They were killed in a blink of an eye. I could not believe what I just had done. My first battle won.

I ran to aunt Mjrn, got on my knees and hugged her, while she was lying on the floor. She looked dead, but I could feel her heart beating a little. I got a Phoenix Down from my pocket and gave it to her. I had five potions, but I only needed two of them to cure aunt Mjrn.

_"Aunt! You're okay!" _I was very happy! _"You did great, Njel. Your parents would be very proud."_ she replied. I smiled at her, and remember my parents. They hadn't visited me in 3 months. But I knew they would come soon.

Once again, aunt Mjrn grabbed my hand and we finally arrived at the Village. Aunt Jote was standing there waiting for us, accompained by some Wood-Warders. She was probably very mad at me.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
